not quite
by xxBurningxx
Summary: Brock had once said that being rejected by the one you love is a terrible feeling. She hadn't known the concept then. But now, she can say that she does. Now, she can say that she agrees. Short AxM drabble. Slightly angsty.


**A/N: Short and quick (real A/N is at the bottom). I would like to point out that I haven't watched Pokemon for a long time, and so it's very possible that I've jacked something up horribly in this story. If that's the case, I apologize ahead of time. Hope it doesn't bother you too badly. (See explanation at bottom)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did…Well, lets just say things would be different if I did. **

* * *

**not quite**

**by. **_xxBurningxx_

* * *

She remembers a time when Brock had said that being rejected by the one you love was a terrible feeling. She hadn't understood the true concept of his words back then; she was younger, naïve, and hadn't actually known what "love" really was.

At that point in the timeline, she hadn't _felt _what love was.

Now, she is certain that she does.

Sitting at the edge of the pool (in the Cerulean City Gym, of course), Misty is calling herself a million kinds of fools (and not for the first time, either). She had been so ignorant. So foolish. So damn_ cowardly_.

But not dense.

Towards the end of their journey, she had seen all the signs and caught all the tiny details. She had seen the _possibilities. _She had felt them blossoming in her chest (and mind) every time she looked at him.

The tomboy in her had yelled: "No! That's ridiculous. Sappy. Gross."

And the girly part in her (the part of her that read romance novels and showed off in a swim suit) had screamed: "Fantastic! Now just tell him the truth already!"

She never did tell him.

Because the two parts of her were in constant contradicting war. She so badly wanted to say something to him, and at the same time, she wanted (_needed) _to keep it a secret.

She was scared of what his reaction would be (she still sort of is); between all their arguing and fighting, it was hard for her to tell if the feelings were mutual. That, was the only reason that kept her mouth shut.

Now (even 7, going on 8 years later) she wishes she would have just said something, _anything_, because it sits on her chest, weighing her down like a sinking anvil.

Of course, no one sees this anvil because Misty is tough; she's a big girl now. Her three sisters had given her the Gym to look after, their reason being that they were "too beautiful" to have to battle. Now, they only use the Gym to do performances.

She had taken the offer kindly, glad to have something to keep her mind off of him. Even now, she finds that battling helps; it reminds her of him in a good way. Of all those battles that had fought together against Team Rocket or whomever may be the challenger.

She looks at her feet, which are distorted by the ripples in the water. She can't prevent herself from sighing. It's not often that she allows herself to sit and think like this; she knows that if she does, it will surely lead to more pain and possibly something like depression.

But how can she _not_ think about him on this particular day? It was his birthday. In the early years after he was gone, she had sent him a gift, making sure to send it early enough so that he would get it on time. Now, she doesn't bother to send him _anything. _

She wonders where he is now, what he's doing, _who _he's with. For a second, that wave of jealously sweeps over her, almost overwhelming her for a brief moment. She's only a little shocked to find tears welling in her eyes.

She lifts her hand to wipe them away and realizes she's shaking. She stares at her hand stupidly.

_Oh God. I can't be doing this. I can't do this to myself._

Then, Brock's words resurface in her mind, his voice just as clear as it had been on that day so long ago: _Being rejected by the one you love is a terrible feeling. _

Now, Misty can say that she understands his words. Now, she can say that she agrees with him.

Rejected.

Love.

Terrible.

Feeling.

_Rejected. _

Yet, he never actually rejected her.

But Ash Ketchum had left.

And that's good enough for her.

* * *

_~end~_

* * *

**A/N: Hello again! Thanks much for reading this. It's 4 in the mornin' so if anything sounds particularly like crap, blame that. Okay, let me start off by explaining that I haven't watched Pokemon in a long time. And, the only series I actually watched was the Kanto episodes. So, that makes it obvious that there's a lot of shiz that I'm probably not aware of. **

**There wasn't really a timeline in this either. I'm probably wrong about Misty's sisters and stuff about the Gym and whatnot (I just made that up in the story) too. **

**Oh. And the reason why I wrote this story is because I'm re-watching Pokemon. That's the reason for the reference to Brock. It's in episode 21 when Brock says this.**

**If there's anything factually wrong with this story, I would be **_**very **_**thankful if you could point it out to me so that I can (attempt to) fix it. Again, thanks a lot for reading!**

**:) **

**xxBurningxx**


End file.
